


Bad days

by NinaEevee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Depressed Alphys, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lizard babe just needs a hug, Self-Harm, referenced past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaEevee/pseuds/NinaEevee
Summary: Undyne wakes up in the middle of the night and Alphys isn't by her side.





	Bad days

Undyne shifts in her sleep and wakes up startled when she realizes there’s too much space for her to toss and turn (they’d only been on the surface for a few months and she had still kept her warrior reflexes – a change like that was sure to wake her up). She opens her eye and blinks for a moment, taking her time getting used to the darkness. As her vision adjusts, she sees what’s missing: Alphys isn’t there.

The fish monster gets up hastily, so much her head spins for a second. She feels the panic rising up in her chest, though she doesn’t quite understand why in the midst of her sleep haziness. She looks around the apartment the two women share, finally calming when she sees a yellow shape in the balcony.

She walks over to her girlfriend with soft steps, letting the realization of what had terrified her so much settle in.

Undyne isn’t dumb. She knows Alphys has things she deals with that she can’t quite understand herself, just be there for her. She knows that the same way she had realized, a few months after they first met, what the scientist had really went to the dump to do. And when she’d waken up and Alphys wasn’t there, something in the back of her mind had presented the possibility to her. Gosh. She doesn’t want to think about that anymore.

Alphys looks up at her once she hears the footsteps and smiles a little, but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“What you doing here, nerd? It’s late,” Undyne questions, though her voice is much softer than her words.

“Uh… W-w-watching the starts. They’re, they’re beautiful tonight.”

The former captain hums in agreement and sits on the floor beside her girlfriend. They’re in silence for a while, though to Undyne it doesn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward. Just… Nice.

“I’m sorry,” Alphys breaks the silence, looking down.

“What?”

“I-I don’t know why you like me? But, but you do! And—”

“Alphy, what the hell are you even talking about?” Undyne interrupts before she can continue. “Of course you know!”

The lizard monster raises a hand and the other shuts up.

“N-no, let me—Let me finish. I don’t h-have anything to give back t-to you. And I’m a-a pain the ass. I have times when I’m… I’m like t-this. I just… I don’t have anything f-for you. I don’t understand.” The last bit comes as a whisper and Undyne has to make an effort to listen.

She tears her eyes away from Alphys’ face and notices the smaller woman has been hugging herself this whole time and her claws are digging into her arms so hard they’re beginning to bleed. She grabs her girlfriend’s hands and holds them tightly to stop her from keeping that up.

“Hey, hey, hey. Stop. Alphy. My god, Alphy. You don’t need to _give_ me anything back. I love you for you.” She hugs her girlfriend, who buries her head in her chest. Her eye fills with tears. Alphys isn’t crying though, she’s just quiet. It terrifies Undyne. “You aren’t a pain in the ass, love. You have bad days, we all do. It’s okay. I’m gonna be here for you through all of them.”

“W-w-why though…?” the scientist wonders with a tired sigh.

“Alphys.” Undyne pulls her away a little so they’re looking at each other in the eye. “There’s no ‘why’. I love you. I love how you blush when we kiss, I love how passionate you are, I love how strong you are, and I…” She kisses the top of Alphys’ head. “Love…” The tip of her snout. “ _You_.” Her lips.

Something seems to click (or break) within Alphys at the end of Undyne’s speech. Tears well up in her eyes and she lets them fall, melting into her lover’s embrace.

They stay like that for a while. Too long maybe, because when the fish monster looks up at the sky, the sun is rising. They both have work today – they’d gotten tentative jobs as teachers at Toriel’s school – but Undyne figures they’d call in sick. Especially when she realizes Alphys had fallen asleep in her arms.

She carries her to bed, careful not to wake her, and closes the blinds to keep sunlight from disturbing either of them. She lies down as well and takes a look at her girlfriend.

She knows this won’t be Alphys’ last bad day. She hates the realization, but it’s true. Scary as she is, she can’t shoo away all the demons that plague the scientist by herself. She can help though, and she sure as hell will do her best.

The thought fills her with determination as she falls asleep.


End file.
